


Twisted Dreams

by vocal_error



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocal_error/pseuds/vocal_error
Summary: Floyd always dreamed with the same red haired boy since he was a child. What will happen once he meets the boy of his dreams?
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. I

"Your majesty, please have mercy!"

"There is no mercy for those who break the rules." The cold eyes of the red haired boy stared at the man begging to be spared. "Behead him!"

The guards grabbed the man and took him to the execution room, completely ignoring his screams for forgiveness.

"I will never forgive anyone who breaks the rules."  
  


"...yd... Floyd!"

Floyd opened his eyes and looked around. That's right, he was still in school and had fallen asleep in class.

"Aren't you sleeping well again?" His twin, Jade asked with a worried tone.

"The class was just boring" Floyd replied.

"If you continue to fall asleep in class it will affect your grades." His friend Azul said. "You should go to sleep early instead of playing games all night."

"It's not my fault I have the same dream everyday." Floyd wasn't in the mood to listen Azul scolded him.

"The same dream?"

"Yes, Floyd has this dream since we were little"

"What is the dream about?"

Jade look at Floyd looking for permission to tell Azul about his dream. Floyd only nodded his head and checked his phone, he wasn't interested in their little chat so he would distract himself by playing some random game.

"Floyd always dreams with a red haired boy." Jade started. "He is one of the king of Twisted Wonderland and he always follows the rules, when someone breaks a rule he beheads them."

"Someone who always follows the rules...? That seems familiar."

"Oh?"

"I remember reading a story like that, maybe Floyd heard it and that's why he dreams about it."

"Alice in Wonderland, right?" Azul nodded as a reply. "It certainly has similarities but there is one thing different."

"And what is that thing?"

"Love." Floyd said, still looking at his phone.

"Love?"

"Yes." Floyd said. "He says he wants to create a world where everyone is loved equally, and so uses the rules as way to make sure that happens."

"It seems this king has good intentions." Azul pointed out.

"I guess." Floyd didn't understand why the boy of his dreams was so obsessed with love. Love is nothing but trouble and it's annoying.

The school bell rang once again to mark the beginning of their next class.

"Try not to fall asleep this time." Azul said and returned to his seat.

Floyd would try but he couldn't promise anything, he was too sleepy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He was right, this boy is the right choice." The man said looking at the image on the mirror.

"Are you sure?" The other asked. "We can't take any risks of making the situation worse."

"I'm absolutely sure~" The man snapped his fingers and the image in the mirror disappeared. "We will bring him here this night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school ended, the trio went home. Unfortunately the twins parents died in a car accident, they didn't have other family members and since they were only kids no one offered to help, making the twins homeless.

One day Azul's parents found the twins and didn't have the heart to let two innocent children starve, and so the couple decide to take them to their restaurant first so they could eat a proper meal and then took them home. At first the twins didn't trust them but they didn't want to sleep on the street, so they went with the couple.

It took them a while to open up to Azul and his parents, but eventually the twins even started calling them mom and dad, which made the couple happy. Their relationship with Azul wasn't exactly the best but when they saw him getting bullied the twins taught Azul how to defend himself, and from then the three started to acting like brothers, Azul being treated like the younger brother despite being the older of the three.

"Floyd can you be more careful?!" An angry Azul scolded him.

"But I already apologized." Floyd pouted. "You don't need to be so angry because of a piece of paper!"

"Those are important documents!"

"Stop fighting you two." As always Jade was the one who stopped their fight.

Azul sighed and went to his room, he had to finish his homework and didn't want to deal with Floyd.

The twins also went to their room but while Jade read a book, Floyd decide to go to sleep. He was too tired and having to hear Azul complain made him even more tired.

Floyd closed his eyes and thought about the boy of his dreams. Why was he so obsessed with love? And why are the rules so important to him? He must have a reason, no one is that obsessed with something without a reason.

He would like to one day meet the boy and ask him that, but of course it's impossible. The boy is only in his dreams and is a work of his imagination, maybe they could talk in Floyd's dream but that would be it. A dream can't become true, no matter how much someone wishes to and Floyd knew that very well.

After spending so much time thinking about the person in his dreams, Floyd finally fell asleep with that person in his mind.   
  


"Is he hurt?" Someone asked. Floyd didn't recognize that voice.

"He doesn't seem to be hurt but we can't leave him here." Other person said.

"And what do you suggest?"

"We should take him to our home."

"... Are you stupid? We can't bring a stranger to our house!"

"Who are you calling stupid?! And he doesn't even seem from here!"

"And how do you know that?!"

"Look at him!"

Floyd open his eyes and saw two people in front of him. One of them had red hair and an heart painted on his face, while the other one had dark blue hair and a spade painted.

Their clothes were strange... now that he thought about it, the clothes they were wearing are very similar to the clothes the boy of his dreams wears... and where exactly is he? He was in his room so how was he now in a place where it almost seemed... a wonderland? What is happening?

The theme of the place seemed to be red, black and white, everyone dressed the exact same and they were way too many roses as a decoration.

"Are you okay?" The one with a spade painted asked.

Floyd nodded.

"You are not from here, are you?" The other asked.

"No, I don't even know how I got here." Floyd pouted. Was this a dream? If so, he wanted to wake up.

"My name is Deuce ." The one with dark blue hair said. "And this guy is Ace"

"...Mackerel and Crab."

"What?" Both asked at the same time.

"I'm calling you Mackerel and Crab."

The two didn't know how to react, they didn't expect a completely stranger to give them nicknames.

"What is your name?" Deuce asked.

"Floyd."

"Then Floyd, come with us." Deuce said. "You don't seem to know what is going on, so we will help you."

"Let's go before one of the guards shows up." Ace said and looked around to make sure no one was looking at them.

"Guards?"

"We will explain later, let's go."

Floyd followed the two of them.

Their house was also strange. Why was door shaped like a heart? And why was there so many roses?

"Welcome to our house."

Floyd didn't say anything, he was still trying to figuring out where exactly is he.

"You still seem confused." Deuce said." Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Japan? Is Japan a new kingdom?"

"...No?" This certainly has to be a dream... right?

"He can be from other world, we do have spells that can summon beings from other worlds." Ace pointed out.

"That's true, but you need to be a high level magician to do that."

"Whatever, now we need to help him find a way back home."

Floyd only stood there watching the two of them speak. How did he get involved in this? Floyd never asked for something like this.

"For now, we should explain some things." Deuce said. "We are in Twisted Wonderland, more specifically in Heartslabyul."

"There are seven kingdoms in total, Heartslabyul is one of them." Ace helped. "The others are Savanaclaw, Octavinelle, Scarabia, Pomefiore, Ignihyde and Diasomnia."

"This kingdom is ruled by Riddle Rosehearts, also known as the Queen of Hearts."

"Ehhh..." This was too much information he didn't care about, he just wanted to go back home and be with Jade and Azul.

"I know this a lot to remember but I'm sure you-"

A knock on the door interrupted Deuce.

"Shit! What time is it?"

"10 pm! Ace show Floyd a place where he can hide!"

Ace nodded and told Floyd to follow him. Floyd asked what was going on but he didn't get any answer, instead he was told to wait until it was safe again.

What was happening?


	2. II

Floyd couldn't understand what was happening. First he was sleeping in his room, then out of nowhere he wakes up and is in... a wonderland? And now he has to hide from whoever is downstairs.

A few minutes after, Ace returned to the room Floyd was hidden and said it was safe now.

"Those two were guards." Ace startes. "They are always patrolling to make sure no one breaks the rules."

"What happens if someone breaks the rules?" Floyd asked. All of the sudden this situation seemed too familiar.

"They are beheaded."

Now he remembered, this seemed like his dreams. Does this mean Riddle is the boy of his dreams ? It was a possibility.

"But there's two guards you need to be careful." Floyd sighed, he wasn't in the mood to deal with all of this. "Trey Clover and Cater Diamond. They are the leaders of the army and they are loyal to the Queen of Hearts, they won't hesitate to take you to the Queen if you break the rules."

Floyd nodded, he certainly didn't want to encounter those two, they seemed very annoying.

"Anyway, it's late we should go to sleep now." Deuce said. "Tomorrow we will buy some clothes for you so you won't stand out as much."

Fortunately they had a spare room so Floyd could sleep in that room. Floyd thanked the duo and went to his new room, he hoped tomorrow he would find a way home.   
  


The next day they woke up too early for Floyd's liking. Why did they need to wake up at 6 am? He didn't care if some rules said they need to be up at that hour, rules exist to be broken and he wasn't scared of a little arrogant boy who thinks he can behead people when he wants.

On their way to the store Ace and Deuce asked Floyd some questions, they asked if he had any family there, which only made him depressed. Floyd missed Jade and Azul, he hated being separated of his twin and Azul and being in a unknown place without them was even worse.

The duo noticed how quiet Floyd got and so didn't make any more questions, they didn't want to make him feel worse.

"Ace-chan! Deuce-chan!"

"Are you kidding me..." Ace whispered.

"Who is your friend?" The guy with green hair and glasses asked.

"His name is Floyd, we are buying some clothes for him." Ace said. "We do have a code dress."

"I hope you two didn't forget the rule 330, everyone new must get authorization from the Queen to live here."

"Of course we didn't forget." Deuce said, he hoped theses two would believe him. "But Floyd needs to have more appropriate clothes before meeting the Queen."

"Deuce-chan is right, first impressions are really important!" The other guy said.

"Then I will tell Ri- the Queen, he will have a visitor soon."

The two guards said their goodbyes to the trio and left them.

"Who were they?" Floyd asked, he didn't like the attitude of the guy with glasses. He acted like he knew everything and Floyd hated that.

"The guy with glasses is called Trey and the one with a red diamond painted is Cater." Ace answered. "We should hurry up, you will have to meet the Queen now that you were seen."

Choosing clothes for Floyd was quick, thanks to the code dress there was only one type of style and Floyd couldn't care less about what was he wearing, he only wanted to return home. He wondered if Jade and Azul were looking for him, knowing those two they were probably very worried.

Once he returns home he will squeeze Azul until he almost faints. Floyd would definitely get scolded by Azul, but he didn't care.

The trio arrived quickly at the castle and surprisingly there were not many guards in the castle, or at least in the front gate.

Ace spoke with one of the guards and they were given permission to enter. What caught Floyd's attention was the beautiful garden but why were the roses being painted red? Floyd was curious and so he asked Ace and Deuce.

"It's one of the rules." Deuce explained. "The roses must be always red."

"That's dumb."

"Well, the previous Queen was the one who made all theses rules." Ace said. "The current Queen is the one who chose to keep the same rules, he has the power to change them but he doesn't want to."

Floyd didn't know how could someone live with so many rules, if it were him, he would have changed everything as soon as he could.

"We are almost there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The spell was successful."

"Yes, but it won't last long." The short man said. "To maintain him here we need the blessing of the seven leaders."

"Which it's impossible, right?"

"Correct, Octavinelle doesn't even have a leader currently which it's becoming more dangerous as the time passes..."

"And if we don't stop the Queen of Hearts, Heartslabyul will be without a leader too." The tall man finished.

"If that happens the other kingdoms will have the same risk, and _they_ will be back." The short one sighed, this wasn't supposed to happen. He lived for many years, but he never thought he would witness the death of one of the Great Seven. "Fortunately we already have someone who can potentially stop the Queen of Hearts."

"But we still need to find a leader for Octavinelle."

"The one with white hair and glasses is a good candidate, don't you think so?"

"He certainly is responsible and smart, what about the twin?"

"Trey Clover."

"The guard?" The tall man questioned what his friend meant. How could the guard be trouble for their plan?

"He's not the good older brother he seems to be, he can be very manipulative." He explained. "And he's too overprotective, he will give our eel many problems."

"Eel?"

"Yes, the twins seem eels don't they?"

"..."

"And the white hair boy would be an octopus." The man chuckled.

"Young master, the preparations are ready."

"Very well, we shall go now."

"Shouldn't we send some guards as well? It's a unknown world and it could be dangerous."

"Don't worry, Sebek." The short man said. "We will be fine."

"Lilia is right, that world doesn't have magic." The tall one said.

"But it's still dangerous."

"You worry too much Sebek." The one called Lilia said. "You will have white hair soon if you continue to worry that much. Let's go Malleus, we don't want to be late for school."

The man called Malleus nodded and followed Lilia, he wondered how different the other world was and how it worked without magic.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will call Azul and Jade brothers because, like it was mentioned in the first chapter, Jade and Floyd were adopted by Azul's parents.

Jade couldn't stop being worried about his twin. 

When Jade didn't saw Floyd that morning he assumed his twin went out for a walk to clear his head, it wouldn't be the first time he does that nor it would be the last, but time passed and there was still no sign of Floyd. Jade spoke with Azul, maybe he could have known something, Floyd didn't show it but he was really attached to Azul.

Unfortunely Azul also didn't know anything, they tried to call Floyd but he didn't answer. It was truly worrying since he always answered if it was Jade or Azul calling, for him to not answer is because something happened.

"Calm down Jade, he knows how to defend himself." Azul said that, but he too was worried, if he could he would spend the entire day searching for Floyd. Of course that wasn't possible, for that they would have to tell their parents what was happening and they weren't still sure if it was only Floyd trying to do a prank or something really happened. "If Floyd doesn't appear until the end of the day, we will seach for them."

Jade nodded, it was a good plan but what if something happened and they would be too late?

"You're thinking too much, Floyd is strong, if something really happened he won't go down that easily."

"You're right... I should have more trust in him." Jade said and cursed himself for doubting his twin strenght.

"It's not about trust, you are worried and that's normal, he is your twin after all."

The two ate their breakfast and went to school.

The way to the school was silently, it was strange to not have Floyd teasing Azul. It was still morning and this day was already horrible, Azul and Jade hoped the day ended quickly or Floyd would come back.

Once they arrived school they went straight to the classroom, the trio didn't have any friends in school, the three of them were enough company for each other. Usually Azul and Jade would never go to the classroom as soon as they arrived, but that was only because Floyd insisted on scaring some unfortunate soul who happened to be his target, now that Floyd wasn't there they didn't have any reason to stay outside.

Minutes after, the school bell rang and the rest of the students and the teacher entered the classroom but there was two students Azul and Jade didn't recognize.

"As you noticed, we have two new students." The teacher said. "Please introduce yourselves."

The first one to speak was the shortest one.

"Lilia. Lilia Vanrouge~"

"Malleus Draconia, I hope we can get along."

Azul didn't pay attention to the rest of the class, something about those two new students bothered him, and he could tell Jade also felt the same. He wasn't sure what was bothering him, but he would avoid thoses two as much as possible.

The bell rang once again and the two brothers stayed in the classroom as always, they didn't have anything better to do so might as well do homework so they could be free later.

"You two."

It was the new students, what could they want? Surely they wouldn't try to cause trouble in the first day.

"Can you two help us?" Lilia asked. "We don't understand what we are supposed to do in theses questions."

"Why would we help you?" Azul wasn't planning to spend time with them and he wouldn't let Jade be alone with theses two, he didn't care if they asked for his or Jade help, . 

"Can't you help us? Our classmates said you two have the best grades."

"Nothing in this world is free." Azul replied.

"I guess you're right." Lilia sighed. "Then what if we hang out after class?"

"My apologies, but we are busy today." Jade said. "If you excuses us."

Jade got up and Azul followed him, they didn't want to be involved with unnecessary trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lilia and Malleus watched the two brothers leave.

"You were too forceful." Malleus said once he was sure none of the brothers could hear him.

"I know~" Lilia replied, he wanted too see how Azul would react if he was too forceful about being his friend. Azul clearly showed he didn't want to help Lilia and he didn't show any fear, that was a good start for becoming the new leader of Octavinelle. A leader must make decisions and not show any indecision or fear.

"And now?"

"I'm curious about how he will react if we do something to make him angry." Lilia said while thinking of what could possibly make the teenager angry. "Or maybe creating a situation where he has to make a difficult decision."

"We still have time before the Queen of Hearts has the risk of falling completely in madness, so for now we should focus on one thing."

"You're right... Then first we will put him in a situation where is uncomfortable."

"You just want to mess with him."

"Was I caught?~ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has only been one class and both brothers are already exhausted.

They didn't know what Lilia and Malleus were planning, but also didn't want to find out. Azul had a really bad feeling about them, he hoped they didn't have anything to do with Floyd's disappearence. 

The probably of two new students having something to do with Floyd were low, but it was too suspicious. On the same day Floyd is missing two new students appear and insist on wanting to befriend both Azul and Jade, no matter how Azul look at it, it certainly was strange.

Maybe he was exaggerating but he would protect the twins like they protected him when he was a kid, Azul was not going to let the twins get hurt. 

Azul looked at Jade and saw him staring at his phone, Jade seem like he saw a ghost.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Azul asked worried.

Jade didn't say anything and showed Azul what he was looking at in his phone.

"!! T-This..."

"What should we do?" 

"For now let's wait... This could be a prank."

"But it's too specific to be only a prank, whoever send this must be looking for something from you." Jade explained, this situation was something he didn't predicted. 

Azul knew Jade was right, whoever send the message is being careful and clearly wants something from him, but what could they want? What happened those years ago was only an accident, Azul didn't mean to do any of that. 

"Ignore them, if they really know what happened 10 years ago then they will try to make us scared again."

"Understood."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Floyd walked to the throne room with Ace and Deuce by his side.

The two explained all the rules to Floyd and what he should not do, after all a single mistake could lead to his execution.

"And remember Floyd, do NOT provoke the Queen Of Hearts." Ace said as he opened the door.

Once the door was open, Floyd saw the Queen of Hearts on his throne with Trey and Cater by his side. 

"Welcome to Heartslabyul, break the rules and it will be off with your head."


End file.
